


Daisysousa Oneshots

by emiliaL128



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaL128/pseuds/emiliaL128
Summary: A collection of my Daisysousa fanfics :)
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. Someone to Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy tells Sousa about what went down between them in the time loop. Or rather, she shows him.

Daisy’s morning started like any other recent one. She’d have a nightmare of one of her team members dying, of her being stuck in the time loop still, or both. She’d wake up, drenched in sweat and her hands clenching the sheets. The feeling of the cotton material against her fingertips pleasantly reminded her that she was in a bed, not the healing pod, and that the nightmare was just that and nothing more than a bad dream.

As per her routine, she got dressed, brushed her teeth, then made her way over to where the rest of the team would be waiting to discuss the situation at hand.

This morning though, unlike the others, there was no one waiting for her at the usual rendezvous point. At first, Daisy’s mind darted to the worst. Much to her dismay, she contemplated whether the most recent and fresh nightmare was just a dream or if it had actually occurred. However, checking her phone, she quickly realized that she had merely woken up earlier than usual.

It was still quite early in the morning, meaning the rest of the team was likely still sleeping. She envied the fact for a moment, as she was well aware that she would be unable to drift back to sleep even if she tried. Daisy felt lucky to get the hour or so of uninterrupted sleep that she usually got. 

She was also partly thankful for the rest of the team being asleep at the moment, as the situation meant she would have a moment alone to ponder her thoughts and let everything sink in. Ever since the loop ended, the team had been working nonstop on one thing or another, taking breaks only to eat or sleep for a few hours. She loved her team, but she took comfort in the idea of a moment of silence. As a result, she took a seat at a nearby table, holding her head up with her hands, grateful for a few moments of peace.

The moment, however, wasn’t as peaceful as she had hoped it would be. No matter what she tried to think about, her mind kept bringing her back to a certain someone in a blue, button down shirt.

Daniel Sousa.

The man she had kissed, with him not having an ounce of recollection from the exchange. She recalled the feeling of his lips against hers, relishing in the memory of how he tasted.

It was a relentless memory fighting to be at the forefront of her mind every second, no matter what she tried to divert her thoughts to.

More importantly, she couldn’t stop thinking about her newfound feelings for him. They were warm and fuzzy, leading her to crave more. To crave him. To crave the feeling of his body against hers. His lips against hers.

It had been so long since Lincoln, but even so, she had not imagined herself falling for anyone anytime soon. Nevertheless a man that was supposed to die in the 1950s. 

Perhaps the strongest reaction to her own feelings was how scared Daisy was of them. The last time she had felt this way about someone, he sacrificed himself for her. He died for her, leaving her with so many important words left unsaid. And the person she had felt a similar way to prior to that had also ended up dying, though in all fairness, it was a much more favorable situation to see that one go.

Everyone knew that Daisy did not have great luck in that department. She didn’t want Sousa to be next. She felt almost selfish condemning another man to that fate. What was almost worse was the fact that she knew he would sacrifice himself for her in a heartbeat, even with the little time they had spent together. It was just the kind of man he was.

So she gave herself no choice but to avoid him at all costs. She would place herself as far away from him as possible during team meetings, volunteer herself to do something away from him as often as she could, and promised to never say more to him than what was necessary. 

Yet, she couldn’t help the fact that somewhere inside, she wanted him to care for her in a deeper way. She wanted to do the same in return. She so desperately wanted, more so needed, to have him there for her when she needed someone to pick her back up. Someone to talk to. Someone that understood her.

Almost as if the universe was listening to her inner prayers, none other than Sousa himself appeared in the doorway. He took a seat nearby as he groggily rubbed his eyes.

“What are you doing up?” He asked, letting out a long yawn. Daisy took a quick glance at him, unable to help herself from finding his messy bed hair cute.

For just a moment, Daisy debated telling him the truth. After all, in the time loop, he had been so willing to help her in any way he could. That being said, though, it was nothing more than a moment’s thought.

“Couldn’t sleep,” She deadpanned, holding a gaze on her own hands.

“Me either.”

At this, Daisy couldn’t help herself from replying and furthering the conversation, breaking her own inner rule of not saying more than what was necessary.

“Why?” She asked, turning to him to see a confused glance plastered on his ever so flattering features. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, her own curiosity showing. She clarified, “Why can’t you sleep?”

“Eh, the usual.”

“What’s the usual?”

Instead of answering, Sousa just looked at her deep brown eyes, quickly averting his gaze mere moments later as if to stop himself from getting lost in them.

“Wh-”

“I was worrying about you.” He drew his gaze back to Daisy, staring at her through the tension-filled atmosphere. A few seconds or so passed before Daisy stood up from her position and moved her eyes to the floor, her heart beating much faster than it was earlier that morning.

“I have to go,” She said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Okay.”

With that, Daisy went to leave. And he didn’t try to stop her. It was Daisy herself that put a halt to her leaving. She seemed almost angry that he hadn’t tried to stop her. In all honesty, she was.

“Have you not noticed that I’m literally avoiding you every chance that I get?” Despite Daisy’s best attempts to hide it, frustration and confusion seeped through to her tone.

“I’ve noticed.” Sousa shrugged, not saying anything else.

“And you’re just, okay with that?” Daisy couldn’t help the feeling of hurt that began to form in her chest at hearing this. 

“You’ve been through a lot. If you need your space, I’m willing to give that to you. It’s been a rough few days, and some space can help that sometimes. Believe me, I understand that.”

“Why are you so,” _Perfect_ , she thought, but didn’t dare to say.

“So what?”

“Nothing. I have to go.”

When Daisy turned to leave this time, it was Sousa that stopped her.

“Daisy?”

She stopped, turning ever so slightly. She looked at him without answering, inviting him to continue.

“I know you’re not one to be pushed, but if you ever need someone to talk to,”

“You’ll be there to help pick me up?” Daisy couldn’t help herself. It seemed too good of an opportunity. Her interruption earned a slight smile out of Sousa.

“Yeah.”

Against her better judgment, Daisy continued. She really wanted to see where this would go.

“And you like being there to pick up people like me, because some of your favorite people are people like me, and you especially like to help people that have impressive superpowers to rock things?”

Sousa let out a small chuckle.

“Have we had this conversation before?”

It was Daisy’s turn to smile.

“Maybe.”

“What else did I say?”

“Well, in another loop, I asked if you would do something for me.”

Daisy finally maintained eye contact, seeing curiosity fill Sousa’s eyes.

“And?”

Daisy gave a half smile as she recalled the moment.

“You said ‘Of course’, without even having to know what I wanted.” A crease began to form between her brows. She seemed to be almost talking to herself at this point, reflecting over his willingness to help her. She looked down once again as Sousa kept an unflinching stare trained on her. “It didn’t matter what I wanted, you would have done it. I could have asked for the craziest thing I could think of, and you would have gone to hell and back to try to do it for me. So, I,”

She didn’t finish the comment.

“You what?”

Instead of answering, Daisy quickly walked over to where Sousa was sitting. She placed her hands on his collar, abruptly lifting him up from the chair he was sitting in. Still grasping his collar, she pulled him close to her and pushed her lips onto his. She felt a fuzzy warmth emanating around her entire body, starting with her lips and traveling down her spine. She reluctantly pulled away, much too soon for either of their likings.

“I did tha-”

In response, just like in the time loop, Sousa pulled her back towards him, gripping her waist gently. As the kiss deepened, Daisy relaxed her clenched hands from his collar and slid them around to the back of his neck. Time froze. It was just them as the rest of the world slipped away. The kiss could have, possibly would have, lasted forever if not for the sound of someone clearing their throat in the near distance. 

Daisy pulled away, resting her hands on Sousa’s chest. They both turned their heads toward the sound to see a smirking Melinda May, soon followed by Coulson, Jemma, and the rest of the team.

“I’ve gotta say, I didn’t see that one coming,” Coulson was the first one to speak, nodding his head slightly.

“I could feel you two from my bunk.” May noted, the smirk on her face twice the size it was before.

Jemma had a giant grin spread across her face as Deke slipped a twenty dollar bill into her open hand. Deke had the face of someone who had recently lost a bet, obviously appropriately so.

“We-” Daisy started, but Mack interrupted her.

“Y’know, I’m gonna go grab something to eat. Who’s hungry?”

An array of responses consisting of “Me”, “I am”, and “Let’s go” rang throughout the room as the team, apart from Daisy and Sousa, filed out of the room. As they left, Daisy and Sousa broke out into large, goofy grins. Daisy nestled her head into his chest, unable to contain her laughter. Sousa chuckled along, wrapping his arm around her in the most comforting and safe way she had been held in a while.

Even the fear of Daisy’s feelings for Sousa stayed quiet, refusing to ruin the moment.


	2. Safe in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy faces Nathaniel Malick and is in deep emotional pain because of such. She needs someone to be there for her. Daniel Sousa is that someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: SOME GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE

The sickening sound of bones cracking from the inside out and objects being quaked apart made Daisy sick to her stomach. Watching him use _her_ powers nauseated her. _He_ was doing the quaking, not her. He had stolen a part of her and made it his. He took the essence of her identity for himself. He didn’t deserve her powers. He wasn’t an inhuman. Yet, here he was, quaking things all around him. Just like she would do. After all the years he technically had spent using and perfecting the powers, he had gotten quite good at it.

And it broke her. It infuriated her to the deepest part of her soul. How dare he copy the very thing that had changed her entire life, for better and for worse. She had gone through hell when she first got her powers. She didn’t want them at first, but they had become a part of her. They had changed her in more ways than one. They taught her lessons that shaped who she was at the core of her being. They helped her be  _her_.  They were hers, and hers alone.

And now they were his. He was taking them for granted. All of that power placed in the wrong hands. After everything Daisy had been through for them, after all the deaths they had been related to, the destruction they caused, the lessons they taught, all Nathaniel cared about was that they were powerful. He didn’t care about what they meant, or how they could make the bearer feel. He didn’t appreciate them, and Daisy hated him for that. She hated seeing  her  powers being taken advantage of. She had worked so hard to exist in harmony with them, and here he was, using them as if they were the easiest task to conquer.

She stood from afar, her fists clenched and her face tight. She had dug her nails so deep into her sleeve that she had actually broken through and tore skin. The anger, the hurt, and the betrayal she felt from the situation radiated off her. It engulfed her.

Everything that had been holding her together seemed to disappear at once. 

It started with one quake in his direction. It caught him off guard, knocking him off his feet. He went to quake her in retaliation, and Daisy physically felt her nerves shudder. He was trying to hurt her with _her_ powers. It felt as if her own powers were betraying her.

His quake barely even left his fingertips. She sent a quake of her own, dispersing his at once. He looked shocked at the fact.

He tried again to no avail. This time, Daisy broke through his quake and shattered the bones in his hands. White shards pierced his skin and the structures became visible on the exterior of his hand.

He screamed in agony, almost appearing scared. No, Daisy noted, not only did he look scared, he was petrified. If she had seen her own look in her eyes staring at her as she screamed in pain, she would have been petrified too.

She didn’t stop there. She continued to walk towards him. She sent another quake at him, this time shattering his leg when she noticed he was beginning to make the most minuscule attempt to stand up.

Even with the years of practice that Nathaniel had gotten, he was no match for her. The powers were tailored to her, after all, not him. He didn’t stand a chance, and both Daisy and Nathaniel knew he never would.

As she got closer, she relished the look of sheer terror on his face. She saw regret in his eyes as his face was shrewd in pain. For the first time since that day in the barn, Nathaniel truly regretted the personal attack he had exacted on Daisy’s identity and being.

She kept walking towards him, sending yet another quake.

_Crack_.

And another.

_Crack_.

She pulverized every bone in his body, apart from the neck and skull. By the time she had shattered everything else, she was face to face with him.

She stood above his shriveling body as he continued to scream. 

She ceased her powers at once, breathing heavily. Not because of exhaustion from power use, no, it was anything but. Her  emotions , rather, were taking a toll on her. The anger was overpowering. It threatened to spill from every part of her body, as if it hadn’t done so already. So she let it. 

She gripped his shirt, lifting his limp body up with minimal effort as he whimpered in pain. She held him up against the wall of a building he had begun to quake apart moments prior to her arrival. A sadistic look spread across her face.

His powers, rather _her_ powers in _his_ body, were involuntarily emitting from him and shaking their surroundings slightly. Once realizing the fact, Daisy’s anger only grew.

Still holding him up against the wall, she landed a hard jab to his jaw, dislocating it at once.

She threw her fist at his skull, drawing blood upon impact. 

She punched his cheek, causing more of the crimson liquid to leak from his mouth, which was contorted open and seemingly unable to close because of his injuries.

She had barely noticed that he was out cold. She continued to throw punches at his unconscious body, one after the other.

She striked him in his ribs, or whatever was left of them after her quaking from just moments before. She sent quakes into his chest and at his lungs and heart. Her hands soon became covered in his blood, or was it her technically blood because of his experimentation on her? She shuddered at the thought.

With a quick flick of her wrists, she snapped his neck. She released him from her grasp, his body sliding down the wall and leaving behind a trail of blood.

Just like that, he was dead, and obviously so. No one would have been able to survive that, Daisy knew that much. She could’ve stopped there, as she had already been well past the mission’s goal of capturing him. 

But she didn’t.

It was as if she was no longer in control of her own body. Her emotions were. And she was very much still furious and broken. All she could do was watch as her emotions continued to exact their revenge.

She sent more quakes at him, then eventually brought herself down to the ground where he lay, curled up with a face still very much contorted in pain.

She landed blow after blow to his mangled body, blood covering the entirety of it.

She ignored the tears streaming down her face.

She ignored the frantic voices attempting to reach her through her comms.

Even when the shaking surroundings became her own doing rather than Nathaniel’s, she didn’t stop. She couldn’t. Every negative feeling she had been repressing throughout the past few months, suitably even years, seemed to come out at once.

She was just so  _angry_. 

She would’ve continued beating the corpse if not for the person nearby.

A muffled voice tried to reach her, this one sounding much less distant than the ones on the comms did.

Still, she pushed it away, barely registering it.

Her punches became increasingly less powerful and more sloppy as her emotions continued to get the best of her.

“ _Daisy, stop,_ ” The masculine voice called out to her. She didn’t stop. 

It wasn’t until she felt his hand grab her shoulder and pull her into his warm arms that she ultimately pulled away from Nathaniel’s body.

Even through blurry and spinning vision, she knew it was Sousa. She didn’t even have to see at all to know that. He had a certain presence to him that she would recognize from a mile away. A calming one. One that she desperately needed in this  moment.

She struggled against his large arms, but she found that she was much weaker than she had expected to be. She threw a couple of weak punches into his chest, but he stood there on his knees with his unflinching hold on her, barely reacting to her blows at all.

Eventually, she gave in.

She softened into his grasp and nuzzled her head into his chest, squeezing her eyes shut.

She sobbed, one heart-wrenching cry after another.

She sobbed harder than she ever had before and harder than she thought she ever would.

He held her tight, resting his own head on hers.

“I’ve got you. You’re okay,” He assured her. She just squeezed her eyes tighter and cried harder.

“H- he-” She tried to talk, stuttering over the single syllable over and over again. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” He whispered into her ear as he stroked the back of her head. He had concern etched on his face and in his voice.

Daisy slid her own arms under his and grasped his back, gripping onto the material of his shirt with the remnants of her wavering strength. As she broke down, she breathed in his scent, relishing in it’s soothing nature.  She felt safe for the first time in a long time.

They just sat there, the two of them alone, holding each other in their arms. The holding became increasingly more mutual as time went on and Daisy relaxed her hand position while simultaneously holding him tighter and tighter. 

Her surroundings disappeared. It was just her and Sousa, nothing else mattering. Nathaniel slipped her mind entirely. Sousa was the only thing she could focus on now. As far as she was concerned, there was only him. No one and nothing else.

That’s how she knew she was safe.


	3. Someone to Turn to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousa comforts Daisy after Jiaying’s *second* death. In which Daisy finally has someone to turn to and pick her up when she’s broken. Someone to put her first.

Daisy sat there for what felt like hours. Hunched over her mother’s corpse, she stared off into space as painful memories flooded her thoughts. Memories of the first time her mother had died.

_ First  _ time.

If she were any other person, she would’ve realized how messed up that concept truly was. Not only had she become quite acquainted with grief, but she was stuck grieving over multiple deaths of the  same  people. At what point would the losses stop? Would they ever? It was her job to protect Jiaying, and she had failed. If she couldn’t protect her own mother, who  _ could  _ she protect?

So she sat there, grief struck eyes staring off into the abyss, alone with nothing but her own thoughts. The total silence made these thoughts louder than ever, not helping the situation in the slightest. Right after _it_ had happened, Daisy would run her fingers through Jiaying’s hair every few seconds, as if trying to comfort her. At this point, though, she rested motionless on her knees, sadness and hate coursing through her veins. 

If the team was trying to reach her, she wouldn’t know. She had turned her comms off long ago so she could be alone.

Deep down though, she didn’t  want  to be alone. She just didn’t want anyone else to get hurt for her. That list was already far too long.

The sudden feeling of a large, gentle hand on her shoulder startled her immensely, instantly pulling her out of her pondering. She didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

She knew he was probably wearing same blue, button down shirt that he had been wearing when she kissed him back in the time loop, where deaths weren’t permanent. At this moment, she yearned to be back in the loop for that exact reason.

It was Sousa. One more person to add to the list of people that would eventually get hurt because of her.

Upon his contact with her shoulder, she winced, shifting around uncomfortably until he ultimately relinquished his hold, pulling his hand away.

A few moments passed, neither of them speaking. Hesitating, Sousa eventually broke the silence.

“Daisy-“ Sousa could barely even get out her name before she interrupted, her back still  to the older man that just wanted to be there for her. 

“Go,” was all she said. Her voice cracked ever so slightly on the simple comment.

He didn’t.

”Please,” Daisy couldn’t help the pleading undertone in her raspy voice. 

“I don’t think that’s what you want.”

At this, Daisy turned to look at him over her shoulder, most of her body still facing Jiaying’s.

“What I want is for you to go.” While that was what she had said, she fought to ignore her own inner monologue wanting him to stay.

“Even if you do want that, it’s not what you deserve.”

“Yeah?” She turned away from him once again without even blinking. “Then what do I deserve?” Her comment came off perhaps a little ruder than she had intended, but if it made him leave her alone, it was worth it.

It didn’t. 

“You deserve someone that you can turn to.” Daisy could practically feel Sousa’s firm, unflinching gaze trained at the back of her head. Once realizing Daisy wasn’t going to reply, he continued. “You don’t have to pick yourself up alone. You deserve to have someone there to help you.”

“And you wanna be that someone?” Once again, there was a discourteous undertone to her voice that Sousa seemed to see right through. If he did notice it or take it to heart, he didn’t show it.

“If you let me, yeah, I do.” 

At this, Daisy noticeably chuckled. If she had been looking at Sousa, she would’ve seen the confused and slightly hurt look plastered on his features.

“Trust me, you don’t want that.”

“Trust _me_ , I do. You deserve-“

“Stop saying that,” Daisy’s crude performance fell, desperation seeping into her voice. She looked back over her shoulder to face him, clearly on the brink of tears.

“ _You _don’t deserve to have to do that.”

Daisy could see his own brave and unphased facade start to fade.

“Everyone that I get close to ends up  _hurt _ ,” Unintentionally, her voice had begun to rise in volume. It continued to do so as she spoke, looking Sousa right in his eyes. Getting a good look at his eyes, her first instinct was to be confused. There was no pity in his gaze. Only compassion. It was refreshing. She shook off the thought as she continued. “Or they end up hunted. Or sad. Or  _ dead _ . They end up like _her_.”

Daisy gestured to the body in front of her.

“Wherever I go, death follows. Do you know how many people have died because of me?“

Sousa stayed silent, a deep wrinkle forming in between his brows. Daisy went on, her voice approaching a high volume.

“I had _one_ job. To _protect _my mother. _I_ failed. _I_ messed up. She is dead  because of _me_.”

“No.”

“No?” Daisy rose her eyebrows.

“No. You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to take all the blame.” Sousa seemed almost angry at her self-blaming attitude. It was also much louder than before.

“It’s my fault.”

“No it isn’t. You wanna blame someone? Blame Malick. Jiaying is  _ his  _ fault. Not yours. So if you want someone to blame, you blame  _him_.  And you’re gonna beat him. You are going to find him and  crush  him, and I’m gonna enjoy every second of it. You’re gonna wipe that smirk right off his face while he regrets ever hurting you.”

Daisy broke eye contact, looking down at the floor. She brought her voice down to barely over a whisper.

“You really hate him, huh?”

”Of course I do. He went after you.”

“He kidnapped you too.”

”I don’t really care about what he did to me.” Sousa just shrugged. A few seconds passed before Daisy’s reply.

”You’re wasting your time caring about me.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I know.”

Daisy turned back to Jiaying’s body. She just stared, taking a shaky breath.

“She’s dead.” 

Instead of answering, Sousa comfortingly placed his hand on her shoulder. This time, she didn’t shrug him off.

“I’m just tired of,” Daisy struggled to talk through the urge to cry. “Of losing people.”

“I know.” Sousa tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Once the first tear fell, it was like a dam being shattered. Everything that Daisy had been suppressing throughout dealing with Malick and the chronicoms came out at once.

Sousa turned her around towards him, immediately enveloping her with his arms. His hold on her was firm, but it was just as equally gentle. It was vulnerable, yet it was safe at the same time. Daisy melted into his warm embrace, letting her emotions take control of her. It was as if they weren’t two people, but one singular entity. Their heartbeats were so in sync that it felt like one steady melody. 

Daisy sobbed into his arms, all of her pain being expressed through her sobs and her tight, requited grasp on Sousa.

He held her tighter and tighter, creating a hold almost like a shield around her body, refusing to let the world hurt her anymore in that moment.

Maybe this old fashioned square from the 50s caring about her wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.


	4. Blue Raspberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is recovering from her encounter with Malick, and for the first time since, Sousa isn't by her side. With some help from Jemma, she realizes just how much she might care for him, and vice versa. To her surprise, he returns with a ring. A ring pop, but a ring nonetheless.

“Simmons, I already told you, I feel fine.”

“And if you were anyone else, I may just believe you.” Jemma promptly poked a needle into Daisy’s arm, earning a slight wince out of the woman. “I could count on one hand the number of times where you’ve said you were fine and actually meant it.” Jemma filled a plastic vial up with the crimson liquid, quickly sealing it and laying it on a nearby table.

“Again with the blood? It feels like me after Quinn all over again.”

“Except that time, I was incessantly taking samples because there was an unknown alien drug in your system. This is slightly different, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Daisy muttered under her breath, receiving a disapproving stare from the scientist before she went back to work.

“When am I gonna be cleared?”

“Hard to tell.” Jemma transitioned her focus to the various monitors surrounding Daisy. Looking away from her, she mindlessly replied, “It’s only been four days.”

At this, Daisy groaned.

“The team needs me. Taking down the chronicoms is gonna take all the manpower we have.”

“That may be so, but you’re no help to anyone if you’re at half effort.”

Instead of continuing to argue, Daisy’s eyes wandered around the room, landing upon an area that seemed particularly empty. Jemma looked up for a brief moment, following Daisy’s gaze to the empty chair.

“Is this the first time he’s moved from that spot?” Jemma asked. Daisy just nodded in reply.

“Poor man. He was a worried wreck when he brought you in.” Jemma continued.

“He was?” Daisy furrowed her eyebrows as Jemma scoffed.

“Oh yeah. He would pace the room for hours. Didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, didn’t even use the bathroom.”

Daisy couldn’t help but smile at hearing how worried Sousa was for her. He must have taken quite the liking to her, just like she did to him.

Wait, she did?

Daisy shocked herself with the thought, not really ever thinking about the fact until now. She had begun to care for him, and a part of her hoped he had done the same in return. Almost as if Jemma had read her mind, she spoke up.

“He really seems to care about you. Seems like the feeling is mutual.” Jemma said, a sneaky smirk forming ever-so-slightly on her face.

“What is that?” Daisy spoke with a certain urgency and volume in her tone that hadn’t been there before.

“What is what?” Jemma looked at Daisy innocently. Way too innocently.

“That smirk. Since when does Jemma Simmons smirk?”

“Oh, that?” Jemma dramatized her voice, emphasizing the ‘that’ far too much to have been natural. “Good heavens, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do,” Daisy widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows, a smile of her own on the verge of appearing.

“I don’t,” Jemma put her hands up in surrender, her voice raising multiple octaves.

“Jemma,” Daisy said accusingly, letting out the smallest chuckle at her friend’s antics.

“Okay, okay,” She gave in, “Maybe it’s possible that I’ve noticed some chemistry between you two lately.”

“What?” If Daisy had been drinking something, she almost surely would have recreated one of those spit takes from a dramatic television show.

“Oh come on, I see the way you look at him when he’s in here. Or how you laugh at his jokes,”

“I do not laugh at his jokes,” Daisy claimed, her voice rising the slightest bit.

“Sure you don’t. And we didn’t take alien drugs last year.”

“I laugh at him,” Daisy made it a point to raise her finger and dot the air as she emphasized ‘at’. “Not with him.”

Jemma stared at her. Daisy gave a fake smile to give a facade as to say that she believed her own lies, but neither she nor Simmons were buying it.

“I do not like Daniel Sousa.”

“Didn’t say you did.”

“Yes, you did,” Daisy pointed accusingly.

“Nope. I did heavily insinuate it, per se.”

“I swear to-”

“Oh, and don’t even get me started on him. Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Jemma brought up one of her hands as she began counting off with her fingers. “Direct eye contact, constantly giddy, doesn’t miss a word that you say.”

“No idea what you’re referring to,” Daisy pointlessly denied once more. This time, she had a smirk of her own. Jemma saw it, her grin growing as she practically began jumping for joy. “Even if I did,” Daisy couldn’t even finish her sentence. By now, Jemma had a goofy grin spread across her entire face and was on the verge of squealing.

“Stop that,” Daisy exclaimed. “Stop that right now.”

“I’m so proud of you!”

“I-”

“How are you gonna tell him?”

“Jemma.”

“You could do it with chocolate, get one of those skywriters, slip a note into his bunk, oh the possibilities are endless! Do you think he likes chocolate? Oh, you could do all three! Or maybe he's already planning on doing something to tell you. I should probably talk to him and give him some hints about what you like. Do you still like snickers? Oh, what about those little marshmallow ducks that are always in the stores around Easter time? Or what about-"

“He said you have the worst fake British accent he’s ever heard!” Daisy blurted, her face red. She frankly just wanted Jemma to stop for her own sake of her need to ignore her emotions. It worked, all right. She immediately stopped, looking at Daisy with her mouth slightly open. A look of pure offense was plastered over her face, replacing the previous grin.

“That snake!”

“What snake?” A new voice appeared from just outside the room. Daisy didn’t even have to look to know who it was. She felt the relief rising in her chest. He was back.

“No one. You know Jemma,” Daisy jokingly and dramatically rolled her eyes as she switched to the best British accent she could muster. It was just as bad as the fake accent she had used with Fitz on their mission on that train so long ago, if not worse. “She’s always got her knickers in a knot.”

Sousa furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head and nudging the door open further. Jemma stared daggers at him. He looked back at her, confused.

“Uh, can I get some help?” He asked, stumbling into the room with his arms full. He was carrying about twelve boxes of chocolates, a giant balloon, a teddy bear, and more. Jemma would have just continued to stare at him if not for Daisy’s attempt at getting up to help.

“I’ve got it,” She muttered to her friend, who promptly sat right back down with a pout.

Jemma aggressively took some of the gifts from Sousa’s arms and placed them on a nearby countertop. Sousa, still looking confused, walked over to Daisy.

“Woah, is all of that for me?”

“Yeah, we had some extra time on the mission, so I thought I’d stop at a store and pick a few things up for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” Sousa shrugged. Jemma humphed from afar, her arms crossed and her eyes still angrily trained on Sousa. Sousa looked to Jemma, then back to Daisy.

“What is her deal?” He asked.

“I’ll tell you my deal,” Jemma opened her mouth to speak again, but Daisy cut her off.

“Jemma, don’t you have to look at the blood sample you just took from me? You know, somewhere else? As in, not here?”

Jemma rolled her eyes before grabbing the sample and making her way out of her room.

“Worst fake British accent he’s ever heard,” Jemma muttered, just low enough that the unsuspecting person, one like Sousa, wouldn’t be able to make out.

“What was that?” Sousa asked, but Jemma just ignored him and continued her way out.

“Seriously, what is going on with her?” He tried again, looking at Daisy this time.

“No idea,” Daisy lied, shaking her head.

A moment or so had passed when Daisy noticed that Sousa had a new exasperated look on his face and was patting his pockets, seemingly looking for something.

“Everything okay?” Daisy asked cautiously.

“I,” He continued to pat his pockets to no avail. He suddenly gave up and dropped his hands to his side, taking a seat next to Daisy’s bed as he had done so often during her stay in the room.

“Sousa?”

“It’s nothing. There was this candy jewelry thing that I got for you. Weirdest thing you’ve ever seen. It was a chunk of hard candy in the shape of a ring on a plastic band.”

“You mean a ring pop?” Daisy let out a small chuckle.

“Is that what it’s called?” Sousa looked up at Daisy to see her smiling at him. He had to stop himself from staring for too long. He didn’t do that well of a job, as a slight awkwardness hung in the air between them. He quickly got up from the chair and walked over to the pile of goodies.

“It’s fine, really. It’s the thought that counts.”

“Hold on, it has to be here somewhere.”

Daisy could have done more to try and stop his franticness, but a large part of her really wanted to see where this would play out.

“Got it!” He exclaimed triumphantly. He walked back over to the side of Daisy’s bed, carefully unwrapping the candy.

“Blue raspberry, my favorite.”

“Good, I was hoping I picked a good one.” Sousa finally got the ring out of its wrapping, bringing it to Daisy’s hand. She lifted it up.

“May I?” He asked sheepishly.

“Knock yourself out.”

Daisy wouldn’t dare to admit it, but she had begun to blush, and her heart had started to beat a bit faster.

Sousa slipped the ring onto Daisy’s finger, clearly proud of his ring choice. He stepped back, smiling, admiring the piece of jewelry on the woman’s finger. He had placed it on her index finger, not quite the ring finger, and at such, Daisy was admittingly slightly disappointed. Though, as a prideful and smiling Sousa stared hopefully at her, awaiting her reaction, the disappointment quickly flickered away.

Daisy looked at him and the ring, also smiling. She laughed the most genuinely she had in a while. Maybe, just maybe, the two of them wouldn’t be the most terrible thing to happen in the universe.

They looked at each other for a moment that could have lasted forever as a high pitched Simmons squeal was heard in the distance.


	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daisy has a nightmare and Sousa comforts her.

For as long as she could remember, Daisy’s nightmares always had one common theme. Whether they were about transitioning from a foster family back to the orphanage, or one of her team members dying, her nightmares always had the theme of loss. 

And tonight’s was no different.

The star of this one was Jiaying, and considering recent events, the cameo was inevitable. This nightmare was a simple loop of Jiaying’s death. Over and over again, Nathaniel killing Jiaying in a slightly different way each time. With every replay, Daisy was too helpless to stop him. 

On every night for the past few years, Daisy was able to control her powers during these nightmares. That’s what made this one different. Unbeknownst to her, her bunk and even the entirety of the lighthouse was shaking in some capacity.

Daniel Sousa was the only one to notice it.

Laying in the bunk across from Daisy, Sousa lay on his back, wide awake, unable to sleep. Just when he thought he was about to, he felt the tremors that emanated off of Daisy.

He immediately rolled over to the side of his bunk, squinting his eyes in attempt to get a good look at the inhuman across from him. 

“Daisy?” He whispered, his voice laced with worry.

Upon getting no reply out of the woman, his concern only grew. Throwing his legs off the side of the bed, Sousa fiddled his hands around the wall next to his bunk until he found the light switch, flipping it on promptly.

The light quickly filled the room, revealing a distressed Daisy sleeping on her side. She had sweat littering her forehead, a large wrinkle having formed between her scrunched brows.

“Daisy?” Sousa tried again, this time standing up and taking a few steps towards her.

Instead of the shaking subsiding, like Sousa had hoped they would, the vibrations only intensified. Sousa stumbled when a particularly strong quake hit the floor beneath his feet, struggling at first to find his footing again.

Once at Daisy’s bunk, Sousa lowered himself to his knees so that he was eye level with her. He hesitated for a moment before placing his hands on her side, lightly shaking her.

Daisy, who had always been a light sleeper, awoke with a sharp inhale. She quickly propped herself up on her arm. The quakes did not cease as Daisy continued to panic.

“Daisy,” Sousa uttered, his voice much more stern than before, but soft nonetheless. “Daisy, hey, you’re okay.“

“No,” Daisy mumbled, the sound barely leaving her lips. “Ji-Jiaying,”

“It was just a dream. Open your eyes.”

When Daisy did nothing to show Sousa that she had processed or even heard his words, he continued. “It’s Sousa. Daniel Sousa. I need you to look at me.”

Cracking one eye open as if to see if Sousa was telling the truth, Daisy saw that it was indeed the old fashioned square from the 50s. Once the realization hit, the shaking stopped at once.

Daisy maintained eye contact with Sousa for just a moment before quickly averting her gaze to her bedsheet. She took a large gulp, her heart beating very quickly. What Daisy thought would be an awkward atmosphere was anything but that for Sousa. He seemed not to care about her avoiding his eyes or her silence. He only seemed to care about her wellbeing.

“You alright?” He asked, his own heart beating a bit faster. Daisy nodded, still avoiding his stare.

“Are you sure? You had the base shaking pretty good for a few seconds there.”

“I’ll be fine,” Daisy spoke in a voice just above a whisper. “I’m, uh, sorry about that.”

At this, Sousa was visibly confused, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Sorry? Don’t be sorry. Wasn’t your fault.”

Daisy finally looked up at him, taking in each and every one of his compassionate features. She didn’t even notice that the hand she was propping herself up with had begun to clench the soft fabric beneath her. Sousa did, though. As soon as he set his eyes on the white knuckles on her hand, he brought his own hand on top of it. Daisy held her breath for a moment, wincing at the contact in the slightest degree. Nothing she did was too subtle for Sousa to notice. At the slightest sign of her discomfort, he immediately retracted his hand.

“I’m sorr-“ Sousa went to apologize, going as far as to stand up. Thinking he was going back to his bunk, Daisy stopped him in his tracks as she took the hand that was rested across her stomach, picked his up, then placed it back on the one he had tried to touch prior. He immediately went back to a kneel in front of Daisy.

“Stay,” was all that Daisy said. Sousa nodded, staying silent as he got lost in the woman’s deep brown eyes.

Daisy scooted to one end of the bunk, making room for Sousa on the end closest to her head. Daisy darted her eyes from Sousa to the empty space, then back again. He got the hint, lifting himself up and plopping down in the space, still keeping contact with her hand the entire journey.

She wasted no time before nuzzling her head into his arm, placing her free hand on his chest and over his heartbeat. In response, he brought the arm to her waist, bringing her tighter into his side.

For the first time in a while, with Daisy leaning on Sousa and Sousa never moving his arm from her waist, the two agents both got a good night’s rest.


End file.
